


Waltzing in Baltimore

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alana, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancing, F/F, M/M, Omega Will Graham, beta beverly katz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will goes to Hannibal's dance class for Bev but she doesn't show up so Hannibal makes Will dance with him as he teaches.  Frederick is playing the piano.  This is just pure silliness.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle this is my first a/b/o fic! Any comments would be loving adored and kept warm by my neurosis at night.

“Bev I’m here already and the class is about to start!  You are the only reason I came.  I’m just going to leave this is so ridiculous.”

“Excuse me.”  The voice was very firm and accented.  Will looked around to see the most statuesque alpha he had ever seen in his life staring at him with utter contempt.  “We do not allow cell phones here, please discontinue your call and turn it off.”

“Bev I’ve got to go.”  Will hung up the phone, “so sorry it was my friend she was supposed to be coming with me she was going to be my partner it was her idea and now I’m on my own…I should just go.”

The alpha held up his hand to silence Will, who he had been looking up and down since the omega began his babbling. “Nonsense, you are here now and fully paid up.  I don’t do refunds.  I can be your partner.”

“But aren’t you the instructor?”  Will suddenly felt very small under his scrutiny.

“You shall be my assistant.”

“I really know nothing about dancing…I only agreed to come because Bev needs to learn for her wedding, she really should be here…”

The instructor held up his hand again to silence this babbling beauty, “no arguments.  My name is Hannibal, you are?”

“Will, but really I – “

“No arguments.”  Hannibal then took Will by the hand and led him to the front of the class, Will was blushing to the tips of his ears and was thinking about all the ways he was going kill Bev.

As soon as Hannibal had made his way to the front of the class everyone stopped talking and looked directly at him.  It wasn’t just that he was clearly an alpha, his presence went beyond that he was clearly terrifying when he wanted to be and Will gulped.  Hannibal allowed the silence to settle and make sure that everyone was looking at him, Will was studiously looking at his feet willing them to not betray him.

“Welcome to my beginners class.  I shall be assisted this evening by Will who has been let down by his partner.  Mr Chilton here is posing as our pianist this evening, apologies in advance, Frederick do try to keep up this evening yes?  They are beginners so it shouldn’t be too taxing.”  The man who was sat at the piano in the corner looked enraged but just mumbled under his breath, “What was that Frederick?”

“Nothing Mr Lecter, I shall endeavour to do my best.”

“We can expect nothing more.” Will couldn’t help but feel sorry for poor Frederick who looked like he wanted to murder Hannibal. “Now let us begin with the closed position.  This is the most commonly used position and comes from the waltz. Those who are leading place your right hand on your followers back,”  as he spoke Hannibal positioned Will so he was facing him and they had their profiles to the class, he placed his hand very low on Will’s back, “followers place your left hand on your leaders right shoulder.” Hannibal then looked at Will and indicated with a tilt of his head for Will to do as he had instructed.  Will swallowed again and did as he was asked placing his hand on Hannibal’s very firm shoulder. “Perfect,” Hannibal directed at Will, “now clasp the remaining hands together at around shoulder height.” Hannibal took Will’s, now quite sweaty, hand in his and raised it up.   “Wonderful.”  Will is being held with such confidence by Hannibal that he cannot breath and is still looking at his feet when Hannibal leans in slightly and whispers in Will’s ear, “don’t look at your feet look at me.” Will didn’t think his blush could get any deeper red but he is wrong, and he slowly looks up and meets Hannibal’s eyes, “perfect,” he whispers again and then turns his attention to the class explaining how the box steps work. 

He moves Will slowly and gracefully as he demonstrates to the class how to move.  Will is transfixed and has a feeling akin to an out of body experience.  Once the class has copied Hannibal and Will a few times Hannibal shouts across to Frederick to begin playing, which he does and Will idly thinks you can hear the vitriol in each note when Hannibal shouts, “perhaps with a bit less seething resentment Frederick, think happy thoughts we are dancing after all.” Frederick winces and plays lighter, Hannibal leans in to Will again and whispers “he really is more trouble than he’s worth.” Before Will can react he is being moved around by Hannibal who is counting out loud for the rest of the class.  Will steps on Hannibal’s toes a few times but Hannibal reacts with nothing more than a slight, gentle increase in the pressure of his hand on the small of Will’s back in an encouraging manner.  Will manages a few steps without incident and Hannibal whispers, “very good” in Will’s ear.

Hannibal stops them dancing but still holds Will in the closed position. “I am going to go around the rest of the class and check positions.  Don’t go anywhere.”

“No, I mean, yeah I’ll just stay here.”

“Good.”  Hannibal then releases Will, who immediately misses the touch, then glides around the rest of the class stopping in on each couple to readjust them or praise them as he sees fit.

Will thinks he could use the opportunity to sneak off and never come back.  He doesn’t usually respond to orders given to him from alphas with anything less than contempt but then it hadn’t felt like an order more of a request.  Hannibal seems the sort of alpha who has a lot of dominance but doesn’t feel the need to use it all the time.  A rare quality. 

After what feels like an age Hannibal returns to Will and whispers in his ear again, “thank you.”  Hannibal then turns his attention to the class and shouts his next set of instructions to move on to the next step which is slightly more complicated.  Hannibal holds Will again with ease and grace and starts to move him around, Will finds he loses the rhythm and keeps stepping on Hannibal.  “Put your feet on mine and I’ll show you.” 

Will grimaces at that, “I’m not a child.”

“I never imagined you were, this is my last request.  You will be free to go afterwards.”  Hannibal whispers this into Will’s ear again, Will feels Hannibal’s hand that was on his lower back snake around to his waist and gently, playfully squeezes, “ _indulge me._ ” 

Will feels like he might be going into heat with the reaction his body gives at that whisper, he manages to nod and then slowly places his feet onto Hannibal’s who then whisks Will around as if he was made of air. 

 

\---------

 

 

 

Will had been avoiding Bev’s calls, he still couldn’t believe she hadn’t turned up at the dance class.  She was the one getting married, she wanted to surprise her fiancé with her ability to dance, she had pleaded with Will to go for weeks and then she doesn’t show up. 

He was trying to prepare his next lecture but all he could think about was how Hannibal’s arms had felt around him, how he had just whisked him around the room like it was nothing, how it made him want to swoon like a lovesick omega. He sighed and cursed Bev again.

“Before you say anything I’m really, really, really sorry and I have coffee and chocolate pastries.”  Bev had slunk into the lecture hall and was tiptoeing towards him holding a cardboard tray with two coffee cups and a brown paper bag from his favourite deli.  He didn’t look up as she placed the coffees down on the table, she opened the bag and took out two wrapped parcels, the smell of dark chocolate sugar already threatening to reach his nose.

“It’s going to take more than that missy.”  Will still refused to look up at her.

“Will I’m sorry I honestly didn’t think I’d be held up at the lab.  It’s actually Zeller’s fault he did the original test wrong which meant I had to re-do it or Jack would have killed us all.”

Will raised an eyebrow as she unwrapped one of the pastries and placed it on the notebook he was writing on. “Blaming Zeller isn’t going to get you off the hook.”

“I know and I am sorry honestly.”

Will smelt the pastry and hummed, he looked up at her.  Bev was smiling as coyly as she could and he couldn’t help smile back he could never stay mad at her. “Alright, give me the coffee.”

Bev grinned and handed him one of the cups, she then moved a chair to sit down opposite Will. “Were they mad when you left?”

Will coughed and drank his coffee, “I stayed.”

Bev stopped and looked at Will, “you stayed?!  You stayed on your own at a waltz class?!”

“Well thanks to you the instructor came over and told me off for using my cell phone and then made me be his partner for the class.  It was humiliating.”

Bev was trying her hardest not to laugh but only managed a few moments of snickering before the full hysteria was unleashed, “no wonder you are mad at me!  Oh god I wish I’d seen that!”

“Hey you are on thin ice, it was not funny.”

“Sorry.  Hey at least you can catch me up before next time.”

It was Will’s turn to look shocked, “Bev I’m not going back.”

“Please Will, come on, there is no one else I can go with and I’ve paid now and they don’t do refunds.  I really want to surprise Alana. I would owe you the biggest favour ever, anything, I’ll do anything.”

“There must be someone else you can ask?”

“We had this conversation before, you know that there isn’t! I can’t ask Price or Zeller they would just muck around and you can’t trust them with a secret.  Come on Will you are my Best Man!  Please?”

Will sighed, wishing he had never agreed to be Best Man as it just meant Bev could use it against him whenever she wanted something.  “I was his _assistant_ Bev, it was humiliating.”

“I am sure it wasn’t that bad, come on please, we can stand at the back.  You have to do this Will!  Alana is such a great dancer she will be so surprised when I can too.  You have to!”

Will sighed knowing this was a losing battle, he drank his coffee and then ate some of the chocolate pastry which was delicious. “I am going to regret this aren’t I?”

“YES!! I mean no you are not going to regret it!”  Bev stood up and raced around the desk she grabbed Will and made him stand up, hugging him, “right show me what he taught you.”

Will sighed and then laughed as he and Bev danced around the lecture hall.

 

\-------

 

Will made sure Bev came this time, he went down to the lab and took her to their cars and they drove in convoy.  Will was trying not be nervous about seeing Hannibal again, it was fine they would be at the back of the class, no one would pay them any attention.  As they walked in Will heard Hannibal berate Frederick again at the piano and smiled, he put his head down turned his back and talked to Bev. 

“Is that him?”  Bev says this in a loud whisper that makes Will hit her arm.

“Yes.”

“Ok you did not tell me he was gorgeous.  I mean seriously, _hello daddy._ ”

“Bev, stop it.”

Hannibal seemed to lift his head up and sniff the air slightly then he looked directly at Will and smiled.  He said something to Frederick who again looked murderous and then Hannibal made his way over to Bev and Will, “He’s coming!”  Bev again whispered too loudly.

“Ahh I see you have a partner this evening Will, how disappointing.”  Hannibal said as he held out his hand to Bev who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  Hannibal took Bev’s hand and brought it up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles, “Miss Katz I presume?”

“Uhhh yes, hi, sorry about last week.”

Hannibal released her hand and looked at Will who was avoiding his gaze looking at the floor, “ahh no need to apologise your loss was my gain. Remember Will” Hannibal reached out and placed his finger under Will’s chin gently guiding it up, “you must look up.”  Hannibal smiled as Will’s blush appeared on his skin and he mumbled something in reply.  Hannibal seemed to close his eyes for a moment in thought or pleasure and then opened them and removed his finger from Will’s chin, “of course you must stay at the front so I can keep a watchful eye on my star pupil.”  With that Hannibal sauntered off and left Will blushing the deepest red Bev had ever seen.

“Wow, you did not tell me he flirted with you.”

“He is not flirting with me, he’s just being polite.”

“Will, he is definitely flirting and we are definitely going to the front of class.”

“Bev, no seriously, no.”

“He asked, you have to.”

“No, we really don’t.”

Hannibal had moved to the front of the class now and was waiting for everyone to get into positions he was looking at Will and Bev and indicated with his head that they should be at the front.  Bev grabbed Will’s hand and dragged him to stand in the middle in front of the alpha who smiled happily at Will.

“Now class lets go over what we learnt last time to refresh our memories.  Do we all remember the position?”  Hannibal leant over to Will and whispered, “I trust you taught your friend?”  Will nodded and Hannibal smiled as he watched them get into the correct position. “Now Frederick, remember happy thoughts please thank you.”

Hannibal counted as Frederick played, Will could feel Hannibal’s eyes on him the entire time he was dancing with Bev which made him step on her feet even more.  After a few minutes of this Hannibal appeared at Will’s side placing his hand on Will’s shoulder to stop him. “My dear you have not been practicing let me remind you, if you don’t mind?” He directed this last question to Bev who gracefully stepped out of the way so Hannibal could take over.  Hannibal held Will with that surety again and Will had no choice but to look up at him and meet his eyes which were bearing into him. Hannibal then moved Will around with the same ease and grace as before and Will felt like he was made of air. “You see you just need the right partner.”  Hannibal whispered in his ear before returning Will to Bev and then going around the rest of the class.

“He definitely likes you.” Bev grinned as Will attempted to dance with her.

“Shut up!”

Hannibal spent the rest of the class occasionally plucking Will from Bev to show the class a certain step which made Will want to die and Bev just grinned from ear to ear every time, laughing when he stepped on Hannibal’s toes and then Hannibal made him stand on his feet again and Will wanted to die again.

Finally they were finished, Bev had wondered off to the bathroom and Will was waiting outside for her trying to get as far away from Hannibal as he could.  Unfortunately Hannibal appeared a few moments later and lit a cigarette which Will tried not to be jealous of as Hannibal took it to his lips and sucked in the nicotine.

“I know terrible habit for a dancer but yet we all seem to have it.” Hannibal said and Will smiled, looking down at his feet again.   “Thank you for indulging me again today.”

Will sighed, “no problem.”

“Perhaps we should have a private lesson and then you can practice before next time.” Hannibal said this was such nonchalance that Will turned and stared at him, Hannibal took another drag of his smoke, he turned and met Will’s incredulous stare. “Wonderful shall we say tomorrow evening at 7pm? Here?”

Will knew he should speak but couldn’t seem to find the words and just stared open mouthed at this alpha.  “That’s really not necessary.”  He eventually managed.

“It’s the least I can do if you are to continue assisting me. The lesson will be free of charge of course.”

“Surely you can just get someone who can actually dance to help you.  Do you normally even have an assistant?”

“No, not normally.  Well I use Frederick occasionally but he got a bit too attached so I don’t like to encourage him.”

Will arched an eyebrow at Hannibal, “well I don’t think he feels particularly encouraged by you.”

“No, perhaps I have been a bit harsh.  He was in a rage after last week, you might want to watch out for him,” Hannibal leaned in close to Will then and took a deep breath of his scent, “ _he gets jealous when he knows I find someone else interesting.”_

Will could feel the heat rising up in him, he could feel a slight slickness begin, Hannibal could smell it and smiled.  Bev appeared and Will excused himself hastily, “tomorrow then Will, don’t be late.”  Hannibal shouted after them as Will raced towards his car pursued by a quizzical Bev.

 

\------

Bev had nagged him all day, he had tried to avoid her but she kept finding him.

“It will be awkward if you don’t go Will.” She whispered at a briefing.

“You never like alpha’s and I know you like him.” She said too loudly over lunch.

“Just give it a chance, please for me?  He could come to the wedding be your plus one.” Shouted at him as he ran towards his class.

“Will seriously you have to go, please.” As she waited for him after his class.

All day she persisted and he finally caved and went. 

This was how he found himself in the parking lot of the dance studio debating whether to drive away or go in.  This decision was removed when he heard a knock at the window and looked up to find Frederick staring at him with a funny grin on his face.  _Oh god,_ Will inwardly groaned as he rolled down the window.

“Here for your private lesson?” 

“Yeah something like that.”

“I offered to stay and play but he insisted on using the record player instead.  I guess he wants you all to himself.”  Frederick looked Will up and down with distain, “I have no idea why.”  With that he left.  Will groaned, rolled up the window and slowly got out of the car. 

He walked towards the door of the studio, sighing, he opened the door and walked through to the main dance hall.  Hannibal was setting up an old record player, he turned the moment Will entered the room and smiled.

“Ahh Will I hope you missed Frederick.”

“No he saw me in my car.”

“Apologies I imagine he was his usual charming self.”  Hannibal walked towards Will, he could smell him even more distinctly in this empty studio he smelt like salt, he was like fresh air and musty rooms mixed together and Hannibal could not get enough of it.   “let me take your coat.”

Will removed his coat and handed it to Hannibal who hung it up on the stand in the corner and then returned to Will. 

“You don’t have to do this you know.”  Will said feeling as if he was being studied again.

“I want to.”  Hannibal smiled and then walked over to the record player, he placed the needle on the black record and music began to soar around the room.  Hannibal made his way over to Will and held him as he always did and began to move him around the room with his usual grace.  This time Will found he could follow Hannibal quite easily, with more space to move around in and less people in the room, he could concentrate on the music and found that he could just let Hannibal deftly lead him around the room in circles.

“I think you were right I just needed the right partner.”  Will said as the song came to an end and he realised he hadn’t stepped on Hannibal once.

“Indeed, I think we fit together rather well.”

The needle on the record was skipping but Hannibal had not let go of Will they were just stood in the middle of the hall staring at each other.  Will was smiling despite himself and breathing a bit heavily partly because of the dancing and partly because of the proximity of Hannibal.  “Yeah.”  Will responded rather lamely.

Hannibal smiled and snaked his hand around Will’s waist pulling him in closer, Hannibal leaned down and smelt the curve of Will’s neck. Will’s entire body went stiff as a board when Hannibal did this, he never let alpha’s do this, he never let them close enough but as he felt Hannibal’s breath on his neck he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of pleasure despite himself. “You don’t let alphas near you often.”  Hannibal whispered into Will’s neck as he took another sniff of that glorious scent.

“No.”  Will breathed out closing his eyes and realising he was only still standing because Hannibal was holding him up.

Hannibal smiled and Will could feel the curve of his lips against his skin and moaned.

“Then I am especially lucky” Hannibal then flicked his tongue tasting some of the sweat that had stared to pool on the curve of Will’s shoulder.

“Oh god,” Will moaned and grabbed at Hannibal’s back.

One of Hannibal’s hands snaked down to Will’s ass, heat was emanating from him. Will’s scent was beginning to fill the air and Hannibal found himself biting at Will’s neck.   Hannibal was literally holding Will up at this point, his knees having gone weak and his eyes were rolling back in his head, he could feel his cock getting harder every time Hannibal licked him and slick was beginning to form around his hole. Hannibal could smell Will’s arousal as a tang on the air and it made him want to devour him.

“Wait, stop…” Will said and Hannibal did and looked up at Will, “can we just… Can we just dance?”

Hannibal smiled and went to go put the music back on but Will stopped him not wanting to lose the closeness.  Clasping Will as before, Will placed his feet on Hannibal’s and leant his head on his shoulder, Hannibal waltzed them around the room once more to the sound of the needle skipping on his record player.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will misses a class and Hannibal misses Will.
> 
> A whole lot of smut happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be gentle this is my very first abo porn! Enjoy and please leave a comment or press that kudos button if you enjoyed it. I live for feedback so please let me know your thoughts xxx

 

“So how was it?” Bev asked bringing Will more coffee as they sat in Will’s lecture hall.

  
“Fine.”

  
“No I need more than that.”

  
“We danced.”

  
“Just danced?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Bev looked at Will with a raised eyebrow, “you seem relaxed though, what’s with that?”

  
“I can’t be relaxed?”

  
“No, like never.”

  
“It was a good dance.”

  
“Will.”

  
“What?”

  
“Are you seeing him again before next week?”

  
“I don’t know. He gave me his number he said it was up to me.”

  
“You should call him.”

  
“I don’t want to rush into this, he is an alpha, an unusual one seemingly, but still I don’t know if I want that. I don’t want to be dictated by my biology.”

  
Bev sighed having had this conversation too many times to count. “Will I know that but you also have never had a meaningful connection with an alpha before; that has to mean something? You should allow yourself to explore it.”

  
“Maybe.” Will sipped his coffee and thought about Hannibal’s arm wrapped around his waist and then he shook his head and dispelled the thought, “Anyway how are the wedding plans?”

  
Bev knew the subject was closed so took the opportunity to rope Will into helping her with more Best Man related duties.

\--------

Hannibal was thinking about Will which seemed to be the only thing he was capable of thinking about these days. He knew that Will would probably not call him and the next time he saw him would be at the class next week. Hannibal found this frustrating. This was not how omega’s were supposed to be, but then if Will were an ordinary omega Hannibal wouldn’t be so attracted to him.

  
That scent was haunting him too, that musty, sea salt and something else was constantly just on the edge of the air. It was torture. They hadn’t even kissed yet, this was ridiculous. Hannibal had to get a hold of himself and play this coolly. He could look up Will’s details on his system but that would seem stalker like and Will would not like the alpha-esque behaviour. He would just have to wait. Time and space would be good perhaps when he would see Will next the connection would not be as strong… he hoped.

  
The Wednesday evening beginners’ class could not come fast enough.

\------

Frederick was talking at Hannibal about something which he was paying no attention to, just nodding occasionally. Hannibal was mostly waiting for the air to change, for that scent that reminded him of rough seas and pebbled beaches to waft its way up to his nose again. Instead the scent of the other class members filled the air and made him feel sick with disappointment. He breathed in a deep breath and reminded himself it was still early.

  
“You’ve got it bad for that little omega.” Hannibal tuned back in as Frederick said this fixing Frederick with one of his withering stares.

  
“It’s none of your concern.” Hannibal bit back and walked away, hearing Frederick mumble under his breath, I really must fire him, Hannibal thought.

  
He waited until the last possible second, he was known for his tyrannical punctuality so he had to follow through, plus Frederick was looking at him with a knowing smug smile that was just beyond vexing. Will and Bev were not here and it was 7pm exactly. Hannibal strode to the front of the class and began teaching, glancing to the door every now and again to no avail.

\-------  
“You should call him let him know why we didn’t turn up.” Bev said to Will as they waded through the mud to a crime scene.

  
“Can we just concentrate on the job?” Will whispered harshly back.

  
“I’m just saying when we are done you should call him and let him know why we weren’t there. A murder is a legitimate excuse.”

  
“Bev, can we talk about this later?”

  
“Fine, sure.”

  
The scene had been in the back end of nowhere in a forest at the edge of a farm. The body of a beta woman dumped naked in dirt, she had been cleaned and preserved. The killer had spent time here before leaving her. A long goodbye, Will thought. Her hair had been brushed and flowers placed in it as well as in her eyes and mouth, wild flowers picked from the wood, an after-thought, an apology perhaps.

  
Bev and her team had collected all they could after Will had done his thing. Will was exhausted by the time they were finished and found he could not wait to collapse in his bed with his dogs and sleep.

\-----

Will had bad dreams that night, of vines growing around him pulling him down, of flowers growing out of his eyes, of being suffocated by their sickly sweet scent.

When he woke up he looked at his phone and Bev had text to remind him to call Hannibal. He sighed. Will hated the phone, he hated talking on the phone, he couldn’t read people on the phone, couldn’t gauge their reactions. He decided to drop by the studio instead,it was on the way into work, sort of, he also felt a physical need to see Hannibal which was troubling him. Maybe when he saw him he would realise it was just in his head a momentary lax due to his biology nothing more.

  
\------  
Hannibal was in his office when he heard the bell, he shouted for Frederick, then realised that the lazy bugger had called in sick this morning. He sighed thinking he’d leave it, then it went again. He picked up the intercom and the camera switched on showing Will, crumpled and tired staring awkwardly at the door. Hannibal smiled.

  
“Hello Will, come in.” Hannibal said and buzzed Will in, he watched as Will entered. He stood up and opened the door of his office, “in here.” He said and Will saw him and walked towards him, Hannibal ushered him through. “You look exhausted, would you like some coffee or tea?”

  
Will looked at Hannibal, hoping his body would not betray him, he was too tired to feel much of anything. However he did feel a strange relief verging on comfort at meeting those eyes. _Shit_ , thought Will.

  
“Coffee thanks.” Will answered as Hannibal ushered him to sit down. “I was going to call but I hate talking on the phone. Bev and I didn’t come last night because we got called to a crime scene. We both work for the FBI, I am not sure if we mentioned that.”

  
Hannibal smiled he had seen the murder on the news this morning, he had remembered vaguely that Bev had put down her occupation as a forensic scientist but she had not filled in Will’s.

  
“Ah I see, what is it exactly you do?” Hannibal started pressing buttons on his overly fancy looking coffee machine and the smell of coffee filled the air and Will sighed in expectation.

  
“I teach, usually, but I am also a profiler brought out for special cases. Bev is in forensics.”

  
“Interesting line of work.” Hannibal could smell that salty tang again mixing with the coffee in the air and he suddenly felt dizzy.

  
“It can be, mostly its trolling through evidence and looking at things you would rather not.”

  
“Well I am glad that there was such a pressing reason for you not to be in my class, I have to admit I missed you.”

  
Will smiled bashfully, “I would rather have been dancing.” _Just with you though_ , was what he thought but did not say.

  
Hannibal laughed and asked how Will took his coffee to which his reply was black, Hannibal approved and handed him a cup of divine smelling black coffee. Hannibal sat at the edge of his desk near Will, their legs almost touching. “I am glad you came by, especially now I know how important and busy you are.”

  
“Not sure about important. I just didn’t want you to think that I…that we had just not shown up. I didn’t want to seem rude.”

“Not possible.” Hannibal said and sipped his coffee watching Will, he had hoped seeing Will again would make this feeling at the pit of his stomach lessen but it only seemed to deepen. “Perhaps we should have another private lesson to make up for it, I can teach you what you missed.”

  
Will smiled at the thought of it and Hannibal wanted to kiss him more than he had ever wanted to kiss anyone in his life.

  
“Sure.” Will said trying not to meet Hannibal's eyes.

  
Will finished his coffee and mumbled something about having to leave, Hannibal took Will’s cup and his and placed them on the desk. They were standing very close now and Hannibal breathed in the scent he had sorely missed. “Can I ask you something?” Hannibal said desperately wanting to run his hands through those unruly curls, his fingers twitching.

  
“Yeah.” Will responded feeling the heat of Hannibal radiate through him, he thought about kissing Hannibal slowly and gently.

  
“Why do you dislike alphas? Is there a specific reason, a bad relationship or just a general mistrust.” Hannibal found he was whispering he didn’t know why it just seemed suddenly like there was a bubble around them he didn’t want to burst. He couldn’t hold back any longer and he reached with his hand to touch Will’s hair, Will stopped him gently encasing his fingers around Hannibal’s wrist.

  
“Never met one I liked. One bad experience yes but it’s more than that, I never had a connection before, never really wanted one.” Will still held Hannibal’s wrist up gently.

  
Hannibal’s voice was getting breathier by the second and Will found he could suddenly smell the alpha, he hadn’t yet got a read on his scent. He smelt like old wine, dusty streets and thick manuscript paper. He closed his eyes and breathed it in. 

“Didn’t want to be betrayed by your biology. Longing for a deeper connection?”

  
Hannibal could smell his own scent now mingling with Will’s it was intoxicating. 

“Yes.” Will breathed out, still not opening his eyes.

Hannibal stared at him, Will released Hannibal’s wrist and the nanosecond it took for Hannibal’s fingers to touch Will’s hair felt like an age to both of them. Hannibal leaned in and placed his lips against Will’s, “if you let me, maybe, we could have that connection.”

Hannibal kissed him then slowly and gently, it was unlike any kiss Will had ever had, soft lips gently nudging his, taking his top lip and sucking it causing Will to moan. Tongues brushed against each other like rustling paper, the world stopped for a moment. 

Will broke away and opened his eyes to Hannibal’s beautiful smile, “I need to go.”

“I wish you would stay.” Hannibal stroked his hand through Will’s hair again.

  
Will closed his eyes and then opened them again, “I want to, I can’t.”

  
Hannibal leant in, snaking his arm around Will’s waist in that way Will was fast growing to love and pulled him in closer. Will breathed in Hannibal’s scent and felt a strange kind of calm wash over him, it didn’t feel like submission of his biology, he felt complicit somehow as if his mind wanted this as much as his body. Hannibal was licking and smelling Will’s neck again, he wanted to savour the taste and smell before Will left him.

  
Will suddenly found he had no desire to leave anymore, he felt as if he could happily stay here in Hannibal’s arms forever, murders be damned. “Please don’t go.” Hannibal spoke this into Will’s neck.

  
“I really don’t want to but I have to.”

  
Hannibal looked up at Will again, “come back? My house this evening?”

  
Will smiled at the hopeful glint in Hannibal’s eye, he was unlike any alpha Will had ever met before. “Yes, I don’t know when I’ll be finished though, it might be late.”

  
“I would wait all night for the chance to breathe in your scent again.” Hannibal kissed him again gently and then let him go, Will whimpered at the loss.

  
Will grabbed Hannibal’s hand and pulled him back kissing him desperately, “you shouldn’t say things like that it makes it impossible for me to leave.” Will was beginning to feel as if he was losing his mind he was so aroused.

  
Hannibal smiled, pulling Will closer again causing the most glorious moan to leave Will’s lips. “I want to take you right here, would you let me?”

  
Will moaned again knowing his heat was up and there was no coming back from this, “I don’t think I can leave before you do.”  
Hannibal smiled, “are you sure?”

  
Will wasn’t but it didn’t seem to matter, he seemed incapable of leaving Hannibal, his body was aching and leaking for him.

“Yes” Will breathed out.

  
Hannibal smiled “I’m not going to knot you but I am going to make you come.”

  
Will groaned at how slick he was getting in anticipation. Hannibal turned Will and pushed him so he was sat on the edge of the desk, Hannibal then undid Will’s trousers and pushed them and his boxers hastily to the ground. Hannibal knelt down between Will’s trembling legs, kissing and stroking his thighs, Will bucked up against him. Hannibal could smell Will’s arousal so thick around him, the heat of it burning him. Hannibal took Will’s cock in his mouth and sucked, one hand was still on Will’s thigh digging into the firm flesh, the other hand had found its way to Will’s very slick hole. Hannibal was vaguely aware Will was dripping on the desk and floor before he pushed two fingers inside Will and started to fuck him as he sucked him. Will’s hand flung up to his mouth to muffle the scream which left him, teeth biting down on his own hand.

  
Hannibal then began to alternate licking the length of Will’s shaft and pushing his tongue and fingers inside Will. “Fuck.” Will moaned, “please fuck, I need…oh god…”

  
Hannibal smiled as he noticed that Will had thrown his head back in pleasure as he braced himself on Hannibal’s desk it was a glorious sight. Hannibal had become quite hard by this point and was almost as desperate as Will who was pleading with abandon now that Hannibal fuck him.

  
Hannibal stood up and removed his trousers releasing his own erection, he pushed Will back on the desk so he was lying flat. Hannibal moved his hand to push Will’s shirt up so he could feel the strong muscles there and groaned. Hannibal then lined his cock up to Will’s hole and pushed in while wrapping his other hand, still wet with Will’s slick, to slide up and down Will’s cock as he fucked him. Will had wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist and locked his feet at the small of Hannibal’s back.  
The noises Will was now making, the keening, needy little noises, were like music to Hannibal’s ears and he returned them by grunting and moaning as he fucked into Will harder. Hannibal could feel his knot start to build, Will could sense it to and tried to drive himself down further to take it. Hannibal placed his hand on the top of his knot to stop it from entering Will who moaned and made more needy pleas. “I’m not knotting you here Will, not yet.”

  
Hannibal kept himself inside Will and gently rocked, keeping the knot down as he continued to stroke Will’s cock with his other hand. Will was keening now and coming over Hannibal’s hand, Hannibal came shortly after and collapsed on top of Will who was still moaning incoherently as slick and Hannibal’s cum leaked out of his hole.

  
Eventually when Will’s breathing returned to normal Hannibal had pulled out of Will and kissed his neck gently, whispering soothing words into the omega’s skin. Will felt like he was floating having an out of body experience, his mind had completely left him and all he could feel was the waves of pleasure and release as they ebbed and flowed over his body. Hannibal’s tongue licked at his skin and the words his lips spoke were pressing into Will's neck.

  
They were both startled back to reality by Will’s phone ringing and Hannibal laughed “what have I told you about phones in this studio?”

  
Will groaned, “fuck, that’s probably work wondering where I am.”

  
Hannibal gives Will one last kiss and then stands up, releasing his weight from him. He looked down at Will spread eagled on his desk, hair a mess, slick and cum running down his thigh and smiled. “You are a glorious mess.”

  
“Fuck.” Will said and covered his face with his hands knowing Hannibal was right, he couldn’t go into work like this.

  
Hannibal laughed again “its okay I have a shower here you get cleaned up and then be on your way. Do you have a change of underwear though?”

  
Will smiled as he looked at Hannibal, “yeah actually yeah I keep a bag in my car in case I have to stay late at work.”

  
Hannibal pulled his own trousers back up and tucked himself in, his knot was still inflated and tender but it would pass. He helped Will stand up and get out of his shoes and trousers then showed him to the shower. “I’ll get your clothes, there are towels in cupboard.”

  
Will thanked him and as quickly as he could he showered and cleaned himself up, Hannibal had laid out Will’s clean clothes for him and put his soiled ones in the bag. Will appeared and got dressed, “I’ll take these back to my house and clean them for you. You are still coming by tonight for dinner?” Hannibal asked as Will was putting on his shoes and checking his phone with a frown.

  
He looked up at Hannibal, kissed him. “Yes, I’ll call you when I’m on my way.”

  
Hannibal kissed him once more and watched as Will’s phone started ringing he answered it and was explaining some lie about traffic as he rushed out of the door. Hannibal closed his eyes and breathed in the lingering scent of him.

\-----

Will spent the day sifting through evidence with Bev who kept eyeing him strangely and asking him if he was okay. Will felt on fire, his skin was constantly too tight, too hot, just too much. He was pretty sure that his scent was stronger than usual too and hoped no one would say anything. Eventually they id'd the girl and Will could distract himself with the awful task of informing her family.

  
It was the part of the job he hated the most, his empathy too overwhelming made him pull back from people which just meant he came across as as cold a lot of the time. Shrieking relatives were just not his strong suit.   
Once they spoke to her parents and they confirmed that her boyfriend was the most likely suspect, recently broken up not on happy terms. He was very possessive of her and she had complained about his stalking her to the police only last week. Classic over possessive alpha behaviour Will had thought. He tried not to think about he fact that he had let Hannibal be with him only this morning. He felt a little sick and tried to push it away, he was different Hannibal was different, Will shook his head and tried to concentrate.

  
An APB had been put out on the boyfriend it was only a matter of time until they caught up with him. Will was exhausted by the time he made his way back to the lab to check in with Bev. She told him to go home, he mentioned he was suppose to be seeing Hannibal. That got him a smirk and an assurance that she and Alana would check in on the dogs if he ended up staying over.

\------

It was 9.00pm when Will called, his phone manner just as awful as he told Hannibal it was, a short conversation abruptly ended. Hannibal smiled and started to warm up the dinner he had prepared for Will.

  
Will was dithering by the door unsure of whether he should even ring the bell, his head was swimming with thoughts of murderous, possessive alphas. Eventually Hannibal made the decision for him and opened the door.

  
Immediately Will was hit with Hannibal's scent, he felt slightly drunk like he was breathing in a heavy red wine. Will tried to close his eyes and gather his thoughts but Hannibal had taken his hand pulled him inside. Before Will could finish having a coherent thought Hannibal had closed the door and was snaking his arm around Will's waist pulling him closer to him, their lips met in a desperate kiss and all Hannibal could feel was waves of arousal crashing against him, he could smell the salt and tanginess of fresh sea air.

  
Will had put his arms around Hannibal's neck, clinging on to the alpha for dear life apparently having lost all self control. Hannibal then broke the kiss and moved one of his arms to Will's back and the other under his knees and lifted him up and carried him further into the house and up the stairs. Will apparently could no longer object to anything because all he did was moan and lean his head against Hannibal's chest as he carried him to the bedroom.

  
Once there Hannibal placed Will on the bed and told him to undress while Hannibal did the same. As soon as clothes and underwear had been thrown with little care on the floor, Hannibal climbed on top of Will and pinned him down with his body weight kissing and licking at Will's neck. He was making his way down Will's chest towards his ever hardening cock and slick hole.

  
"Are you going to knot me this time? It's all I have been thinking about. I need you."

  
Hannibal growled at that, "yes my love, yes I am but first let me taste you again."

  
Will moaned and made that needy keening sound that Hannibal was beginning to adore more than any music he had ever heard as Hannibal licked his way into Wills very slick hole. Hannibal then licked the length of Will's cock and he bucked his hips up, Will's hands firmly in Hannibal's hair. Will was begging now and his scent was so strong and thick in the air that Hannibal thought he might drown in it.

  
"Please, please I need you, all of you." Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear the omegan biology begging tone of his voice but he didn't care especially as it seemed to spur Hannibal on.

  
Hannibal grinned and made his back up to Will and kissed him so he could taste himself on Hannibal's mouth. Hannibal then pulled Will towards him, ensuring Will's legs were wrapped around his waist. He then entered Will who had led back and was writhing on Hannibal's silk sheets. "God you are beautiful". Hannibal couldn't help but exclaim as he fucked deep inside of Will.

  
Will could not longer form words as Hannibal continued to press even deeper inside of him, the noises he made Hannibal wanted to keep and listen to over and over again. They were both very close to coming and Hannibal could feel his knot was going to form.

  
Hannibal slowed his pace and stroked Will's belly, as he did so Will whimpered and Hannibal almost came at the sound of it. "Ssshhh my love, I will fill you I just need you to go on your side so we can be comfortable." Will was still delirious and was clawing at Hannibal to try and get him back inside. Hannibal gently turned Will onto his side and then led behind him, he pushed all the way inside and Will screamed with relief at the feeling. Hannibal reached around and started to pump Will's cock, "come for me love, I am going to fill you."

  
Hannibal pushed all of himself inside of Will who came as soon as he knot took hold and they were joined. Hannibal then came inside of Will completely filling him. They lay spooned against each other breathing heavily, Hannibal stroked Will's hair as Will moaned and fell into a deep sleep.

  
Watching Will sleep with a look of utter contentment on his face while they were joined like this was one of the most beautiful things Hannibal had ever seen. Will looked like a sleeping angel, that wonderful salty musty smell was heaven to him. He breathed it in deeply from Will's neck.

Will woke up as Hannibal's knot had deflated and he was releasing Will who whimpered again at the loss.

  
"Stay here my love I will be back," Will made small noises of protest which Hannibal stroked away with his hands on Will's chest. "I will be back for you, close your eyes."

Hannibal left the bed and drew them a bath, once he was certain the water was warm enough he made his way back to the bedroom. He picked Will up again just as he had before and carried him to the bathroom. Leaning Will against the counter he cleaned him up with a warm cloth then he gently picked him up and placed him in the warm water of the tub.

  
Hannibal then preceded to wash Will, he massaged his hair with shampoo and then rinsed it off into a large basin, he then washed all of Will's body with care and love as Will dozed and hummed in contentment.

  
Once Hannibal was finished he went to pick Will up again from the bath but Will stopped him, "I can move." Hannibal nodded and went to get a towel which he held out for Will and enveloped him in once he left the bath. Will kissed him gently and hummed again in contentment.

  
"I have laid out clothes for you, go get changed I will have a shower and then come downstairs. Wait for me in the lounge I will bring in some food for us."

  
Will smiled and nodded, padding off to do as he was told and not thinking twice about it.

  
Hannibal found Will in the lounge having figured out how to use the record player. He had moved Hannibal's coffee table to the edge of the room to create a space in the middle of the room.

  
"I thought you could give me that lesson now." Will smiled as Hannibal placed the tray of food down and went to embrace him.

  
Will instantly stood on Hannibal's feet and allowed himself to be whisked around the small space, his head leaning on Hannibal's shoulder.

 


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are adored and kept warm at night by my constant need for validation...

“Are you going to ask him?”  Bev said with her usual directness.

They were eating lunch in Will’s lecture hall.  “It will be boring for him he won’t know anyone.”

Bev was becoming more animated the more exasperated she became and Will kept having to wipe up salad dressing from his papers. “He will know you and me.”

“You are getting married and I am best man I will be busy and so will you.  What is he going to do when I am off doing best man things?  He will be bored.”  Bev had been nagging Will for weeks to ask Hannibal to the wedding, he knew he should but he was scared and he was dreading what other people would think when they met him, he was so different to Will.

Bev knew that Will, as always was a tightly bound ball of unfounded insecurities and it drove her mad, she had hoped now he had an alpha he would perhaps be a bit calmer however it mostly seemed to be having the opposite effect. “He’s very sociable he will be fine.”

“That’s what worries me.”

“Will you need to ask him, he is expecting you to ask you must realise this?”  She had seen the expectant look on Hannibal’s face at dance class it was heart-breaking.

“Maybe he’s hoping I won’t.”

“Will.”  Bev put her salad down and fixed Will with her sternest look.   “No.  He is definitely expecting you to ask him and is probably wondering why you haven’t.”

“I don’t know if we are at ‘wedding going together’ level yet.”

_Oh for the love of god,_ Bev thought. “You are.”

“Bev, how do you know that?”

“Because I have spent the last eight weeks with you in dance class with him while he whisks you around the room and you sort of melt into an embarrassed little puppy.”  Will looked horrified.  “And you have spent every other night at each other’s houses for the last month.”

“I know but…”

“Will I’ve been to your house it smells like wet dog.  There is no way he would spend any time there unless he really liked you.  Plus the two of you together is so touching it makes me feel ill.”  It really did the last few dance classes she barely got any practice in she was thinking of asking Jimmy after all but Hannibal didn’t allow late applicants.  Instead she had gotten Will to practice with her every lunchtime.  Alana was starting to get irritated with the amount of time she was spending with Will.

“The same could be said of you and Alana.” 

“Yeah and we are getting married.”  She hit him. “Ask him.” 

“Fine I’ll ask him he will probably find a reason not to attend anyway.”

Bev arched an eyebrow and then rolled her eyes.  “Will for the love of god will you just realise that you have caught a seriously hot alpha who adores you already?  Soon you will be asking me to be your best man.”  The blush on Will’s face made Bev laugh. “I’m going I cannot deal with you any longer.  ASK HIM!”

“Fine, fine I will, tonight I promise.”

 

\--------

He took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Hannibal’s home and then he remembered he had a key, sighing at himself, he fished it out and was opening the door just as Hannibal did. “Forget you had a key?”  Hannibal laughed and Will nodded.

Will walked in and Hannibal closed the door behind him, before Will could do anything Hannibal had him crowded up against the door and was enthusiastically exploring his neck.  Will moaned and put his arms around Hannibal’s neck pulling him closer.  This tended to happen when they hadn’t seen each other for a day or two, it was all rutting up against each other, kissing and moaning before any meaningful exchange was to be had.

“Can I carry you to bed?  I have been thinking about for it days, god you smell amazing.”  Hannibal loved that sea salt smell that Will had, open rooms and closed musty fabric it was intoxicating.

Will thought he should really talk to Hannibal about the wedding but lost all control when Hannibal ground up against him and put his hands around his ass and encouraged him to wrap his legs around Hannibal’s strong waist.  So instead he allowed himself to be carried up to the bedroom.  Hannibal gently led Will down on the bed and covered him with his body, he kissed and licked his neck and then gently kissed him, tongues met and moans swallowed.  Hannibal slowly and taking his time undressed Will, shoes and socks first, then shirt, buttons revealed his beautiful smooth chest, skin so luminous it made him moan he loved to kiss the softness of it.  The way Will would buck up against him drove him wild.  Once he had removed the shirt, Will was moaning and pleading.  Hannibal kissed him and stroked his hair soothing him.  He then made his way to Will’s trousers and undid them pushing both the underwear and the trousers down so Will could use his feet to push them off. 

Will was naked and writhing beneath him and Hannibal thought he could come just from this sight alone.  Hands made their way to remove Hannibal’s clothes and he helped much faster than he had removed Will’s.  Soon there was skin to skin contact and Hannibal could feel and smell their scents mingling together and it made him groan with pleasure.  Hannibal pushed Will’s knees up and settled himself between Will’s legs where he began to suck and kiss his hole, hands digging into thighs.  He was so wet and tasted divine.  “Touch yourself” Hannibal moaned and Will complied and began to stroke his cock, his eyes rolled back in his head and he breathed out Hannibal’s name.

Hannibal’s tongue was dipping in and out of Will swallowing his slick, Will was thrusting up into Hannibal’s mouth and keening as Hannibal stroked his thighs.  Just as Will looked like he was about to come Hannibal sat up and covered Will with his body once more and entered Will pushing in slowly and moving his hips, catching Will in a kiss as he moaned and keened again.  It didn’t take long until Will was coming and Hannibal sped up his pace and kept thrusting inside Will who was starting to lose himself to his fever, Hannibal deftly moved Will’s leg over and slid in bedside him so he could knot Will in their favourite spooning position.  Hannibal came and pushed his knot slipping so perfectly inside Will who had fallen into a fevered sleep Hannibal hooked his leg over Will’s and stroked his hair.

Will woke as Hannibal was removing himself from Will.  “Hmmm.”  Will hummed, “hello.”

Hannibal laughed and nuzzled into Will’s neck “hello.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Shall I run us a bath?”

“Shower I think, I need to wake up.”

“Okay.”

“Stay here though for a bit longer.”  Will grabbed Hannibal’s arm and laid it across his waist.

“It would be my pleasure.”  Hannibal snuggled in closer and wrapped his arms and legs around Will who was starting to almost purr in comfort.

They dozed for a while until Will started to feel more like himself and he realised this could be a good moment to talk before the shower and inevitable sex that always happened in the shower.

“Hannibal?” 

“mmm yes my love.”

Will smiled at the endearment, maybe Bev was right. “I wanted to ask you something but you don’t have to say yes and I completely understand if you say no.”

Hannibal laughed and licked Will’s shoulder, “go on.”

“I mean I don’t know where we are with each I mean I know that we spend a lot of time together I mean I like spending time with you, I like you, I hope you know that I mean I know we haven’t really said anything about where we are with each other and as you know you are the first alpha for a long time that I have been attracted to and I don’t know what your other relationships were like I mean we haven’t really had that conversation yet…”

“Will.” Hannibal placed a small bite on the nape of Will’s neck.

“I don’t want to rush you, I don’t want to rush this and I don’t want to put any pressure on you on us and I mean I don’t know if you were waiting or dreading me bringing this up, I am not used to doing this really, it’s been so long since I’ve had this kind of connection with anyone.”

“Will.”  Another bite this time on his shoulder, slightly harder.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to come I mean we are such an odd group and I am pretty sure Price and Zeller will interrogate you and I can understand if you want to avoid that.  Alana is lovely honestly so nice but obviously it’s her wedding so she will be busy, my boss Jack he can be a bit much his wife Bella is very charming, you know Bev obviously and I am best man which I know you know.”

“Will.”  Hannibal said slightly louder into Will’s ear and bit the earlobe, a lick and then a kiss.

“So you know I won’t be able to spend the whole time with you, I know being alone at a wedding where you don’t really know anyone can be intimidating.  It’s a lot to ask you know here meet all my friends at once, so yeah its fine you don’t have to come.”

Will finally stopped talking and caught his breath.

“Will.”  Hannibal had moved Will onto his back and was pinning him underneath him, he kissed him to stop him talking.  “Are you asking me to Bev’s wedding?”

Hannibal was smiling and Will was trying to look in the eye, “um yes, you don’t have to come.”

“Will, do you want me to come?”

“Yes and Bev too she has been pestering me for weeks.”

“Then yes of course I would love to come and see you be the best man for your closest friend who I think is rather lovely and have to thank for meeting you.  I would happily be interrogated by your friends for hours if it meant I got to spend time with you no matter how small and watch you with your friends.  Will Graham you don’t have to worry, I am yours, entirely and utterly.  Its fine if you aren’t there yet, I’ll wait.”  Hannibal kissed him and Will sighed into the kiss with relief.

Hannibal rolled back on the bed and Will moved into his side so he could place his head on Hannibal’s shoulder, run a hand through his chest hair.  “Hannibal?”

“Yes.”

“I am too, yours.”

“I know.” 

“Bastard.”  Will laughed.

 

\---------

 

Will was shuffling around the hallway of Hannibal’s house waiting for Bev and for Hannibal who was helping her with her outfit.  Hannibal had offered for her to get ready at his rather than be attacked by dogs and covered in hair if she had gone to Will’s.  He was checking his watch for the hundredth time they were going to be late.

Hannibal appeared and Will almost fell over at the sight of him in his tux. “Wow.”  He managed.

“Wow yourself, you look good.”  Hannibal came over and kissed Will, running his hands through his hair.

“Hey you two save it for later yeah.”  Bev laughed.

Both Hannibal and Will gaped when they saw her she looked amazing, she had a long red satin dress that dipped and hugged in all the right places, her hair was long and swept over one shoulder, lips bright red and deep black eyeliner made her eyes look beautiful.

“Bev you look amazing.”  Will said and she smiled.

“Yes you do you look lovely.”

\---------

“That’s him.” 

“No it can’t be.”

“I promise you it is. Who else would it be we know everyone else and he hasn’t taken his eyes off Will.”

“Yeah but Jimmy _look at him_ there is no way.”

“Well give me another explanation then.”

“Go and ask him.”

“No the ceremony is about to start.”

“It is indeed so you might want to be a bit more discreet gentlemen.”

“Oh sorry, Bella, you know what Zeller is like.”

“Hey!”

“What are you two discussing anyway?”

“Oh just whether that very well dressed gentlemen over there is Will’s beau.”

Jack peers over “Hmm impressive.”

“Right?”

“All of you be quiet.”

“Sorry Bella.”

“Jack you should know better, set an example.”

“We aren’t at work.” A look. “You are right sorry.”

“He is impressive though.” Bella whispers under her breath.

\------

“Excuse me sorry I assume you must be Mr Lecter?” 

“Yes I am I assume you must be Jimmy and Brian.”  Jimmy looks at Brian with an _I told you so_ look and Hannibal smiles.

“Yes, Will thought we should come and introduce ourselves he won’t be long.”

“I am sure he did.  I have been looking forward to meeting you.”

“He mentioned us?”  Jimmy is genuinely surprised, trying to get any information about Mr Lecter had been impossible he just assumed Will to be as taciturn outside of work as in it.

“In passing yes, Bev mentions you both more, Will tends to not talk too much about his life.”

Jimmy nods “yeah he doesn’t tell us much, most of what we know comes from Bev.”

Brian hits him “he doesn’t need to know that Jimmy.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean… well anyway… so you teach dance?”

“Yes, I was a professional dancer for over ten years, had to retire eventually bad knees.”

“I see.  Wow ten years though that’s a long time for a dancer.”  Jimmy is definitely looking him up and down, Hannibal pretends not to notice.

“I was very lucky I had longevity.”

Brian chokes on his champagne and it’s Jimmy’s turn to hit him.  “What kind of dance?”

“Mostly ballet, but also ballroom and a short stint in the chorus on Broadway.”

“Wow.”  They both say.

“How long have you worked with Will?”

“A few years now.”

“What exactly is it that you both do?”

“Both forensics same as Bev.”

“An interesting field I am sure.”

“It can be, mostly it’s a lot of painstaking, laborious work.  Dancing though that must have been amazing, have you travelled all over the world?  Where are you from originally?”

“Yes my work has taken me various places, mostly Europe, I am originally from Lithuania.”

“Wow, so how long have you lived in the states?”

“About ten years off and on.”

“I am so sorry are they grilling you with questions, they don’t get out much.  I’m Jack, this is my wife Bella.”

Hannibal took Jack’s hand and shook it.  “Ah of course Will’s boss it’s a pleasure to meet you and Bella.”  Hannibal took her hand and kissed it gently.

“How charming!  It’s very nice to meet you Mr Lecter.”

“Please call me Hannibal.”

“Of course, Hannibal.  Will says you are a dancer how wonderful.  I have a weakness for the ballet Jack less so, he tolerates but does not delight as I do.”

Hannibal laughs “yes I suppose it can be an acquired taste, I find it hard to watch without criticising.”

Bella laughs and Hannibal smiles at the delightful way she throws her head back as she does. “Yes I suppose that’s a problem of the profession.”

“What is it you do?  Are you also under the employ of the FBI?”

“Oh no although sometimes our paths cross.  I am a negotiator and lawyer, I usually work with the UN but other organisations too.”

“How fascinating.  What an interesting partnership you two must make I would love for Will and I to have for dinner.”

“I hear you are an amazing cook.” 

“So Will does talk about me?”

“Only when pressed.”  Jimmy manages to break into the conversation, he hopes for the invitation to be extended to himself and Brian but it never comes.

Will then appears, eyes wide at the scene of his boss, boss’ wife and work colleagues all surrounding Hannibal like he is a new specimen.

“Will you have returned”  Hannibal senses the unease in Will so gently rests a hand on his shoulder while leaning in to whisper in his ear _don’t worry I am fine_ and gently squeezing his shoulder.

“Will!  We were just saying we had heard Hannibal is a wonderful cook.”

“Yes, he is.”

“I may have invited Jack and Bella for dinner I hope you don’t mind.”

Both Brain and Jimmy bristle slightly but everyone ignores them.

“Of course you should definitely come he is amazing.”

“So Will are you and Hannibal going to dancing later?  I look forward to seeing what you have learnt. I always assumed you had two left feet.”  Brian is now sulking over his lack of invitation is taking it out on Will.

“Actually Will has shown remarkable improvement, both him and Bev are quite good I look forward to showing Will off later.”

“I confess I did see you and Bev in the lecture hall the other day I was impressed.”  Jack had watched for longer than he should have with a smile on his face before barging in and pretending to be angry.

Will blushes “you said you hadn’t seen!”

“I lied.”  Jack laughs and Bella hits him.

“He is softie you know underneath the bravado.  Also a very good dancer.”  Bella whispers this to Hannibal who smiles and nods.

“We need to see that.”  Both Brian and Jimmy say at the same time and Jack shoots Bella a look, both Hannibal and Will laugh.

\-------

Hannibal was watching Bev and Alana dance, smiling at his good work, she moved well they looked good together he smiled.  Will appeared behind him and gently took his hand. “They look good.”  Hannibal said.

“Must have had a good teacher.”  Will smiled.

“To be fair I think that was you, as I kept you more myself than perhaps I should have in classes.”

“What are you going to do now that your assistant won’t be there anymore?”

Hannibal smirked “I could always ask Frederick.”

Will hit him “no.  I could deal with the humiliation of a few classes.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed him.  Others had started to join the dancing, Hannibal turned to stand in front of Will and held out his hand for him to take “shall we?”

“I am not standing on your toes.”

“Just stepping on them then.”

“Hey do you want to dance or not?”

“I do. I apologise.”

Hannibal guided Will around dance floor with ease and Will was so relaxed in Hannibal’s arms he didn’t even notice that more people were looking at them than at the happy couple. 


End file.
